Your Comfort Object
by MelissaSueD
Summary: A companion piece to Darker Desires, exploring the Alcide/Claudine connection I began in that story.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not going to preface this with much of anything other than it's an Alcide/Claudine story extended from Darker Desires. It's written in the first person from Claudine's point of view. That may eventually change. Have fun!**

**As always thank you Charlaine Harris for not suing the pants off of me for taking all of your characters out to play in strange and twisted ways. All creds go to you!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I felt like I had failed Sookie in so many ways. Granted, she was still alive in some form or another, but it was not in her original form. She was broken. She was no longer the sweet little southern American girl I had grown to love as my cousin in that short amount of time we had together. I had guilt lying heavily on my chest and I was not sure when it would ever leave. I had a hand in successfully thwarting an all-out Fae/Vampire/Human/Were war and what did I have to show for it? I had massive amounts of guilt, that is what I had to show for it. Sookie was no longer part human, part Fae. She was even more a bastardized version of a creature she once was. Now we had to throw vampire into the title whenever we referenced her heritage. As much as I tried to get over it all and to just let it move past me, I couldn't. That last day with her as a human kept playing over and over in my mind. Subsequently it kept breaking my heart over and over again.

I had never seen a vampire cry before. I had never heard a vampire mourning the loss of something before. I hoped to never hear it again in my existence. Watching the great Eric Northman drop to his knees, blood red tears tracking down his face and dripping onto his bare chest was already too much to witness. Hearing him actually sob out "Sookie, no, stay with me, I love you. I do not know if I can do this to you." And then watching him, trembling, suck the last bit of life from her and replace it with his own essence, all the while the entire time crying now silent tears. Even though he was no longer a breather, his chest heaved with the effort of his cries. When her chest finally stilled, a battle cry that would probably scare the Almighty himself rent the air, causing the last vestiges of the fight to flee, licking their wounds on their way. Sookie was broken, and Eric Northman seemed equally broken.

It physically hurt to help bury the both of them. As her now maker, Eric had to lie underground with her for three days during the change, offering comfort and psychic guidance if something were to go wrong. Even if Eric weren't her maker, he would've demanded to be with her in those first three days. I'm positive he would demand to be inseparable from her for the rest of his long life if he had his way; if the fates had their way. They were meant to be. I am just glad I did not have to bury them alone, Alcide was with me throughout the process. He was silent comfort to me. I could tell he was just as upset as I at the outcome of the events since we were brought into the employ of Mr. Northman. We never once thought it would come to this. Well, I thought about it a time or two, but I never thought it would happen like this, and I never thought Eric would be one to want to cling to her humanity.

Alcide and I placed our shovels into the ground after we buried them. We didn't bother smoothing the ground and absolutely did not pack the earth around them. We wanted for a simple and easy escape at the end of Sookie's turning. I guess I had shoved my shovel a little too hard into the ground because it stuck up of it's own accord after I let go of it. I leaned my weight onto it and let out a very sad sigh. It was absolutely silent in Sookie's backyard. Her Gran, bless her soul, hadn't witnessed any of these events and we would just have to explain everything to her later. She was a strong old woman and terribly accepting of the supernatural (well obviously, she had a Fae lover) so I knew for certain this change would go over with nothing but genuine love and affection. It would take her time to adjust, but adjust she would and she would do it with style. Adele was a special woman. I could definitely see what Fintan saw in her and why he risked all that he did to be with the woman.

I let out a long sigh and hunched my shoulders. It was only a breathe of a second but I felt a pair of strong, warm, and slightly earth tainted hands cover my shoulders. They encompassed so much of my flesh that for the first time in my life I felt tiny compared to another being. I was incredibly tall, even for a Fae, but my bone structure itself was small. Those hands did delicious things to the tension that was coiled within my neck and back. They moved in small, precise circles, only changing position when each area was fully relieved and satisfied. By the time he finished with my neck and shoulders, I was absolute putty in his hands. It wasn't until he took his hands away from me that I noticed how far he was standing away from me. It was too far. I wanted him closer. I had never had these feelings within me. The only time I had ever been with a man was for mating purposes and that had only happened thrice. In all three circumstances I had never actually felt pleasure. In this particular circumstance, so soon after a stressful day/night/event, I wanted to abandon myself to him. I could feel the rumble of his words in the air.

"We should go in case Adele wakes up and looks outside." He practically whispered the words.

"Go where?" I said breathlessly.

"I think both of us need to destress a little. Where do you live? I live about 25 miles away." Alcide stated simply. The words made me shiver. What was it he was implying exactly?

"I live much further away than that. In a world you cannot get to." She chuckled. "Your place it is."

He reached his large hand to my thin, cool one and I felt my entire body flame with the contact. I had no idea what this Alcide did to me but I wasn't about to stop any of it. We walked until we reached Sookie's old car. The car felt like it was from ages ago, even though it was merely a couple of days in the past. I felt a twinge in my stomach at just simply seeing the car. Would Sookie abandon this car as a remnant of her old life? Or would she carry it over into her new life? Eric had a veritable army of vehicles for her to choose from, it wasn't necessary to keep the Lemon. But the car was such a vital aspect of the personality that was Sookie Stackhouse. I shook my head. That Sookie Stackhouse no longer existed, and I needed to let that woman go and get to know the new woman in just a few days time. Alcide produced the keys to Sookie's old car and unlocked the doors, opening the passenger side for me like a true gentleman, even closing it behind me. I buckled myself into the car that even smelled like Sookie as I watched Alcide slide into the driver's seat. He started the engine without a word and silently drove away from the Stackhouse property.

We had been traveling down the road for about 10 minutes before Alcide finally spoke. He did not take his eyes from the road. "What do you expect of me Claudine?"

His question took me entirely off guard. What did I expect of him? I wasn't sure what he meant by that. I thought we were two creatures trying to seek some comfort after a devastating event. And that comfort, at least in my mind, did not involve sexual release. My life wasn't about that. I wanted to go with him to be comforted and for some reason his aura spoke of ease. He seemed like a warm blanket on a cold night. "I just do not want to be alone this morning. Nothing more, nothing less." _For the time being. _I thought silently to myself.

He visibly relaxed. "I can be your shoulder to cry on. I can be the arms that hold you. But I don't know if I can promise you anything else."

"That is all I'm asking."

"That's all I want. And that's all I need tonight. My head is pounding with everything that has happened and I just want to be able to fall asleep without having a nightmare. I think that you could help me with that."

"Ditto." I used my favorite line from the movie Ghost. It was the most simple word that could ever be created that encompassed so much knowledge and emotion. It was like the world wrapped in a tiny and presentable package. Ditto was this world's most perfect word.

We rode in companionable silence for not much longer when we pulled up to the gate of a very nice apartment complex. The guard new Alcide by name and gave him a temporary pass for the car. He explained away the car as a friends that he was going to work on for the next couple of days and didn't want it to get unnecessarily towed. We pulled into a spot outside of building F. Once again, like a gentlemen, Alcide got out of the car before me and came around to my door, opening for me and presenting a hand to help me up. He was starting to look like a 1940s romantic movie cliche. But it made me all the more bubbly inside and at the present time, with all the other emotions fighting inside of me, I was perfectly ok with that.

We didn't have to walk far, turns out that Alcide has a first floor apartment. He fished around in his pocket one handed for his keys because my hand was still encased in one of his. He opened the door and allowed me to enter first. The place was distinctly male but was very nice, chic, and clean. "I would offer you something to drink and eat but I am so dead on my feet I just might fall asleep in the kitchen." His face looked anxious, apologetic.

"Don't worry about it, I don't have an appetite. Who knows when that'll come back." I said to him, trying to reassuring him. Alcide made a grunting noise of agreement. He put his hand at the small of my back and led me towards the rear of his apartment. I would get the grand tour some other time, it really wasn't a concern of mine at the present moment. He pushed open a door, led me inside, and closed it behind him.

"Uh, I guess, welcome to my lair." He chuckled nervously. I thought it endearing he nicknamed his bedroom. At least he didn't call it the batcave or something. I learned all I could about humans through watching their cinema and I don't know how I felt about men running around in tights and capes pretending to be superheroes and/or vigilantes. I could vaguely make out the room due to the slight glow coming from the rising sun on the horizon. Sookie would never see another sunrise, or a sunset. Before I could even stop myself, tears began to stream down my face in silent little tracks. Alcide's back was to me so I hastily tried to compose myself before he caught me being emotional. However, an uncontrolled little combination sniffle/sob escaped my lips when I went to take a breath and he was in front of me in mere seconds. If I had never saw his Were form, or took note of the time of day, I would have sworn he just moved at vampire speed. Vampire.... I sobbed harder.

He wrapped his large, warm arms around me, making slight shushing noises, not to quiet me necessarily but in an attempt to bring me comfort. "There, there I've got you. It's ok, it'll all be ok. Tell me what's wrong? What has your crying, beautiful?"

He called me beautiful. "I was just thinking how Sookie will never see another sunrise or sunset again. She loved just lying out and getting a tan. Now she'll never have that." I stifled another round of sobs. He patted my back and smoothed my hair; remaining silent for just a moment.

"But now she'll get to glory in the beauty of the stars and the moonlight. She'll get to see meteor showers, comets, and lunar eclipses. She'll be able to spend the rest of Eric's life with him. More importantly, she is now able to protect herself."

I really was listening to him and trying to absorb his words. But I still couldn't help blaming myself for all the things she lost and completely ignoring any of her gains. "But she is no longer a human?"

"She never really was just a human, now was she?"

The Were had a point.

"Let's get this dirt and grime off and go to sleep, alright?" He gestured towards the bathroom. Was he implying that we were going to clean up... together? A wonderful shiver started at the nape of my neck and extended all the way down to my toes. I'm pretty sure he felt it, being that I was still in his arms.

"Together or seperate?" I figured I would clear the air just a little bit, but used my most flirtacious tone. Given the current circumstance, my tone was kind of snuffly due to my crying but I'm pretty sure my point got across.

"I'm all about water conservation, going green, all of that nonsense. It's best if we take one together... don't you think?" There goes that traitorous shiver again.

"I agree."

_A/N: This story is going to be a reflection on how Alcide and Claudine cope with what happened in Darker Desires. It is most definitely going to bring the two of them very, very close together in due time. They are going to want to use each other to help themselves deal. Expect guest appearances from the happy undead couple as well as the ever so lovely and snarky Pam. I kind of have a vague idea of where this is going... not a major plot or anything but just an idea. It's pretty much a fun story of the nature of human comfort through companionship and... well... sex. Feel free to toss suggestions and thoughts my way about where you see this going or elements you would like to see in this story! Also, get ready for my AH Eric and Sookie story, I will be posting that one very shortly... I'm getting all the kinkies (uhem... I mean kinks) out of it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BEGINNING!!! Ok in the last chapter I mentioned something about Adele being in the house. She is not inside the house. That was a mistake on my part because I was simultaneously writing this story, Darker Desires, and another story. Sookie's family was placed into protective custody and they are not at their homes. My apologies for any confusion that may have caused. **

**Thank you for the handful of reviews I've gotten. I know this is a little out there when it comes to pairings but just stick with me folks!**

**Charlaine Harris, I love your genius... so please don't sue me for simply playing in your world.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My tired bones managed to follow Alcide into his bathroom. It was a nice room full of black marble and porcelain. It had soft recessed lighting. It was evident to me that this man enjoyed his time in this room. The bedroom and the bathroom must be a form of sanctuary for him, his 'man cave' so to speak. We walked towards the multi-head, glass encased steam shower together in silence. It was still practically impossible to speak...even about mundane and completely unrelated things. Alcide reached into the shower and soon had all of the jets blasting their steamy spray. He turned to me with sad eyes and finally spoke. "Let me help you."

I didn't even have it in me to deny this simple request. I probably couldn't have disrobed myself anyways. I shrugged my shoulders and raised my arms for him. He softly gripped my shirt with his massive hands at my waist and pulled it up and over my head. I heard him suck in a breath when the shirt was tossed onto the floor. I felt a little exposed...I was simply wearing a contraption called a sports bra and my tight pants from earlier. Alcide slid his hands down my ribcage, taking my pants to my ankles, all the while running his hands down my outer thighs and calves. I could feel the callouses on his rough fingertips. It made me shiver. I kicked my pants off and stood there in front of him in just my underwear.

He roughly yanked his own shirt over his head. Now, I've already seen this half man naked before, but it is most assuredly different when he is right in front of you. I felt my stomach clench tightly in that unfamiliar way I had experienced yesterday. Gods.... was it only just yesterday? He unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor with the clack of his belt hitting the marble tiles. He was wearing a pair of boxer briefs underneath, who's fabric was straining against the length and weight of him. I felt my cheeks heat up as I brought my gaze slowly up his rippled and slightly furred stomach, up his expansive chest, to finally meet his piercing green eyes. His tongue flicked out and licked his bottom lip as he continued to stare at me, pupils dilated

"Do you need help with the rest?" His voice had dipped an octave. It brought goosebumps to my uncovered flesh.

"Please." I whimpered out. _My Gods... was that my voice? I sounded like a wounded animal._

He stepped closer to me, so close I could feel the heat rolling off of his skin. Alcide put his arms around my shoulders, caressing downwards to the back strap of my sports bra. He gingerly began lifting it upwards, taking care not to pull to hard or too fast. In a tortuous few seconds, I was naked from the waist up. His eyes devoured the view in front of him and I knew my entire body had to have been blushing. I could feel my nipples pearl up at his perusal of my bared chest. He tentatively reached out one finger and ran it across my clavicle, down my sternum, taking care not to touch either breast, ran it down my stomach, and was soon hooking that finger in the band of my panties. I felt moisture forming between legs and an unusual desire to rub my thighs together to create any type of friction possible.

He slowly began to pull my underwear down, meeting my eyes with a questioning gaze. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" He spoke quietly. The fabric was now caught around my upper thighs, moving at a snails pace downward. He was giving me time to say no.

"With everything that has happened, I cannot and will not be alone tonight. We've seen a lot, you and I, in the past 24/48 hours. I don't want to fall asleep with anybody else with those thoughts and images in my head." I didn't know what was coming out of my mouth as I spoke, my words sounding strange to my ears. I'm usually strong. I felt as broken as the vampire did, falling to Sookie's side as she was dying.

Alcide continued pulling the scrap of material to my ankles, kneeling as he did so, now becoming eye level with my stomach. He rested his forehead against my abs as I stepped out of my panties. For a while I just stood there, with him resting his head upon my waist, his hands haphazardly thrown about my hips. I don't know what made me do it but I reached out one of my hands and began running my fingertips through the messy curls on top of his head. They were silky and thick, sliding through my fingers effortlessly. He sighed contentedly and pulled me closer to his body so that I was flush with not only his head resting on my stomach, but my legs were now pressed against his chest. I once again felt the heat rise to the surface of my skin. Then again it could have been the result of being so close to the mini-oven that was Alcide. He was simply radiating heat.

I continued to play with his hair and even scratched his scalp a little. He let out a barely audible growl against my skin. The feel of that air puffing out across the sensitive area of my stomach made me shudder. He did it again, ending with a gentle kiss placed at the beginning of the flare of my hipbone. If it weren't for the fact that he was holding me up, I think that my legs would have turned to jello. He kissed my stomach again, this time a little lower. A throbbing began deep within my core as I felt myself become wetter by the second. Alcide slid his hands from high on my hips downwards onto my ass. I let out a very audible moan. I felt the deep rumble of his laugh against my skin as he continued to kiss lower.

He was softly caressing my ass cheeks, alternating between light touches and a gentle massage. He kept pulling the lower half of my body closer to his lips as he maintained his descent. I had never experienced what I was almost positive he was about to do and I felt like I would explode like a firecracker as I stood there, shaking in sensation and anticipation. He was at the top of my pubic bone when I felt his thick, moist tongue dart out and lick me once. I was positive I was going to fall over. He turned his head to kiss my right inner thigh, and then my left inner thigh. I felt like my body had to have been practically buzzing by this point. His mouth was now level with my sex and I held my breath in anticipation of what was to come.

Alcide placed a slow, opened mouth kiss on my core, licking me from the bottom all the way to my little bundle of nerves. I actually felt tears start to fall down my face from the sheer sensation of it as a let out a keening cry. I have never orgasmed before, but I have read about them. I was positive I would not last long. He kept one hand on my ass, holding me in place, while bringing the other around to touch my positively soaked opening as he continued to kiss, lick, and nibble the flesh that covered me below. He started to flick his tongue out at my clitoris while teasing my opening with his fingertips. My knees buckled. I was panting and the only thing holding me up was that rough hand gripping my ass. He slowly inserted two fingers easily, due to all the lubrication as I providing him, as he sucked hard on my little bud. I was starting to see stars in the corner of my vision and was most assuredly hyperventilating at this point.

Alcide began to pump those delicious thick fingers in and out of me as he focused his talented tongue on my point of sensitivity. I felt a warmness start to grow outwards from low in my stomach towards my limbs at the same time a floating sensation began in my body. I could feel every taste bud on his tongue as he ravished me, every callous on his finger as he began to curl his hand upwards with each thrust. The warmth grew fiery and the next thing I knew it built into an exploding inferno. Every hair on my body was standing on end as the tension snapped and released within me. I felt my own sweat drip down my back as I screamed out "Oh my Gods!" in a voice I had never heard exit my throat. I began shuddering violently against Alcide's hand and mouth as the pleasure of it all over took me. I collapsed on top of him, allowing him to drag my body down his so that my pulsing core was pressed tightly against his bulging cotton clad erection. He brought my dry, cracked lips to his and kissed me softly. I could taste myself on him, it mingled with his own distinct flavor and I found that I enjoyed it immensely. I darted my tongue out to trace his lips with the tip of my tongue and caught the moan that escaped in a deep kiss. His hips were thrusting against my own and I could feel every inch of him, every vein.

We continued to kiss and writhe against one another for a few more minutes before he pulled back from my mouth. A frown creased my face. As much as this was all unexpected, and was never my intention, now that it had begun... I did not want it to stop. In Alcide's arms I was forgetting my pain and replacing it was something incredibly more pleasurable. He registered my facial expression and had the audacity to give me a small smile. "We forgot about the purpose of even coming in here."

I looked at him like he was stupid. "What are you talking about?"

He laughed. I could feel his muscles bunch and his cock jump and pulse as he let out a true belly laugh. That laugh was making that tightness in my stomach happen again. I gave him a withering look. "The shower." He said, gesturing to his right. It wasn't until I looked at him and then looked to the right that I finally heard the sounds of running water. How had I managed to block that out and narrow my universe to just him, to just touch and feeling?

I blushed. "Oops. Sorry, I really am not this absent minded. Circumstances...." I trailed off. I know my eyes had got that deadened look in them again. That one that appeared the moment Sookie was taken and the one I wasn't sure would ever go away entirely. Alcide's eyes reflected the same look.

He cleared his throat and stood up with me in his arms. "Well let's get back to the matter at hand. Getting clean... and then we can sleep and deal with the things we will have to deal with later in the day. Ok?" I merely nodded. He pushed me gently into the shower and the water did wonders to my tight muscles. He followed shortly after me, finally as naked as I. I glanced at him from foot to head and felt myself do that full body blush again. He smiled at me and said "I love it when you blush like that. You are such an interesting creature Claudine."

I stepped closer to him. "And you are proving to be as well."

_A/N: I must have a thing for getting it on in bathrooms and showers, because I tend to write a lot of those kind of scenes. I swear I'm not weird! Anywho I just decided where this story is going, yes I've given it a bit of a plot. Nothing crazy and out there like Darker Desires. But something sweet. There will be lots of lemony goodness in this story because they are using each other physically to deal with trauma. Yum._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews I have been receiving on this story. I greatly appreciate it. I didn't know how people would take to this story considering the fact that it's a highly unusual pairing. But part of me has always wanted Claudine to throw down naughty style with a Were because the Vamps would kill her and she's just too good for the Faeries. I see my plot forming for this story so be on the look out for updates.**

**Also be on the look out for the first chapter in the continuation of Darker Desires called Our Rightful Place. I might postpone posting it because it's plot ties into the plot in this story just slightly. **

**Anywho. Charlaine Harris owns the behinds of all these characters... as much as I want to take a chunk out of a few of their asses with my bare teeth ;) hahaha**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up wrapped in something hard, bristly, and was throwing heat off like a furnace. I could barely move because whatever it was, was holding me tightly. It shifted behind me and I felt the evidence of something distinctly male, and very obviously aroused. The night before came crashing down on me as I burrowed closer to Alcide's warm and wonderfully naked body. He was breathing deeply, still asleep. I laid there in his arms, reflecting on the past 24 hours.

To be honest, I was amazed I had even managed to sleep, and to sleep without waking up fitfully and repeatedly. I don't think my rest would have been easy without Alcide here. He was all warmth inside and out.... and he was most definitely spreading that warmth to me in all manners of ways. It was in the way his eyes looked into mine, letting me know that I wasn't alone. It was in the silence we kept, showing mutual respect for our grieving and dealing. It was in the way he touched me, as if being physically connected to another being could make him forget all the pain in the world. I know all of the contact was helping to numb me in certain ways.

Alcide's bedroom was dark. It confused me as to why a Were would have black out curtains like a vampire, but then again when one spent the beautiful moons running through the woods, they probably wanted to sleep in without the sun blaring in their face. I rolled over in his arms so that my back was no longer to his chest. The feel of the skin on skin slide was amazing. I shivered slightly. Alcide must have felt me move because he started to wake up.

My head was resting on the hollow of his throat when he surprised me by gripping my thigh and hoisting it up over his up so that he was between my legs. I let out a little gasp as he pressed forward so that his thick, hot erection was right outside of my wet center. My breath was coming in short pants as he slowly rubbed himself against me, never pushing inside. I was driven halfway crazy every time his tip flicked over my clitoris. "Good morning." He growled into my hair. The man actually growled at me. I felt the moisture drip down my thighs and onto him. We continued to slide against one another as I placed a searing kiss on his throat. There goes that growl again. He flipped me over onto my back, still agonizingly close to me, but not inside, and began devouring my mouth.

"Good.... morning...to....you.....tooooo....." I breathed out in between kisses. Alcide grabbed my hands from around his back and pinned them above my head by the wrists with just one of his hands. My heart rate increased, my breath quickened, and that warmth began low in my belly again. He used his other arm to lock my ankles around his waist. In this position, the thick head of his manhood was pressing tight against my slick opening. I could feel him holding back, as if waiting for my permission. This would be the first time I had consensual sex outside of breeding purposes. I tightened my grip around his hips with my legs and started pulling him towards me with a little bit of my strength.

His hips sank downward and he slowly began to push into me. The stretch of it was delicious agony. Before he could even go a full inch, both of our phones began to ring. I cursed in my native language and Alcide let out a "Fuck!" He held himself motionless, still partially inside me. "I guess we should answer those?" He queried. "Or we could continue?" He said as he slowly slid another inch. I felt like I was going to die and go to the Summerlands because of this man.

"Answer." I managed to choke out. "It might be important and in regards to last night." Alcide groaned as he extracted himself from me and rolled away to the bedside table where we had placed both of our phones last night. I felt the loss of him. He answered his phone as he tossed mine at me. I caught it with my left hand and flipped it open.

"Claudine speaking." I don't know how I managed to make my voice sound professional, but I did.

"Claudine, this is Joseph, Pamela Ravenscroft's day man. I have some instructions from her for you for the next couple of days."

"Proceed." I felt a tension headache coming on.

"You will need to go to the safe house where Adele and Jason Stackhouse are located and tell them what has happened to Sookie. You are next of kin for all intents and purposes. Alcide is being given the information as to where they are located so they two of you will need to meet up and travel together. You will also have to find a way for Sookie to be able to enter her home without physically meeting with Adele or Jason. I am sure Adele will have plenty of information for you, just the same as you will have for her. If needed, at nightfall, Pam will start on her way to their location. She might not make it before sunrise. You are free to tell them everything. In fact, you are encouraged. That is all. Any questions?"

My head was buzzing and I felt a throbbing in my temples. Why did I have to be the one to drop to Adele that her granddaughter was no longer amongst the living. I also would have to explain vampire hierarchy and Sookie's new place in the mix. I really wished human painkillers worked on me.

"Miss, are you there?" The phone chirped into my ear.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, sorry. I understand. No questions, thank you." I hung up my phone and looked at Alcide who was watching me. Even though it was pitch dark, his eyes were showing greenish/yellow in the gloom. I knew mine were shining silver. "So where are we going?"

"What was your conversation about?" Alcide moved towards me, like the predator that he is.

"The reason why we're going to the safe house. I don't want to discuss it now. Where are we going?"

Alcide pulled me into his arms, enveloping me in his heat yet again. "How do you feel about flashing to Mexico?" He leaned in and bit my ear... causing the hair to stand up on every inch of my body.

_A/N: Short chapter! Next one is bound to be longer, I swears!_


End file.
